


rED-E For You

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Mojave Express (Fallout), Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), Primm (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Summary: Out in the Mojave, the dangers are many and the friends are few. You take your allies in whatever form you can, but sleep with one eye open. The potential for betrayal lurks around every turn. One courier for the Mojave Express has learned this lesson the hard way. But this is not a story of betrayal. Instead, this is a story of friends coming together to add another friend to the fold.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Gift Writings





	rED-E For You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for @itisadragon on Tumblr for the Fallout Secret Santa. It was so much fun to write someone else's OC for once! I was grateful for the opportunity to write this, and I hope I can do something like this again!

_ Out in the Mojave, the dangers are many and the friends are few. You take your allies in whatever form you can, but sleep with one eye open. The potential for betrayal lurks around every turn. _

_ One courier for the Mojave Express has learned this lesson the hard way. After being ambushed outside the small town of Goodsprings, Courier Six, an individual by the name of Kris, has been thrust into the battle between the warring factions battling for control of the region. _

_ But this is not a story of betrayal. Instead, this is a story of friends coming together to add another friend to the fold. _

* * *

“Okay, boss, I’ll just ask; why did you drag us all the way out to Primm?” Raul asked in his signature disinterested tone. “I’m old, and I don’t travel as well as I used to.”

“Yeah, maybe we should build you a wheelchair or something, Raul!” Veronica responded, elbowing the ghoul in the ribs. “And we’ll make Arcade push it!”

Arcade rolled his eyes in response to Veronica’s jibe. “Why me? Boone is just as capable of pushing a wheelchair!” he answered in an exasperated tone.

“Whatever.” Boone stated flatly, his face as expressive as a brick wall.

Kris grinned at their companions, a gleam reaching their brown eyes. “Veronica, be nice to Raul. We can only wish to have as much experience as he does. And don’t worry, Arcade; we won’t make you do that.” They turned back towards the road to the old casino town. “Actually, there’s a pretty good reason why I’ve brought you to Primm. After Doc Mitchell patched me up in Goodpsrings, I came to Primm on Benny’s trail. Doc found a note on me that said I’d been hired by the Mojave Express, so I came here.”

“So what does that have to do with us trekking all the way from the Lucky 38 to this godforsaken town?” Raul asked, his voice beginning to sound more bored than normal. “You’ve only told us this story six or seven time, boss.”

“Oh.” Kris responded sheepishly, their face turning a shade of red to match their hair. “Sorry, I keep forgetting what I have and haven’t told you guys… Arcade said that might happen more frequently than not.”

“We know, Kris.” Veronica said, pulling Kris close and giving them a quick peck on their left temple. “Just take a deep breath and keep going, okay?” Kris’ face, which had returned to a more normal color flashed scarlet once more.”

“Um… okay.” they stuttered before taking Veronica’s advice. “Anyways, when I got here to Primm, Johnson Nash, the guy who runs the Mojave Express in the New Vegas area, pointed me in the direction of the Strip. But the most important part was something else in that office.”

“And so we’re here to get what was left in that office?” Arcade asked.

“Exactly!” Kris beamed. As the group entered town, a man in a black cowboy hat tipped his hat at the former courier.

“How y’all doing today?” he asked the group. “I’m Sheriff Meyers. What brings you to our little town?”

“Hey, Meyers.” Kris responded with an exaggerated bow. “We’re here to pick up something from the Nashes.”

“Well alright. Good to see you’re still on your feet. Y’all have a good day now.” Meyers nodded again and sauntered off, his hand lazily perched on the revolver on his hip. The group continued deeper into the town.

“Here we are!” Kris said, opening the door to the Mojave Express building. The interior was dimly lit, and dust hung heavily in the air.

“Ah, Courier Six!” A withered old man called out as he came out of a back room and leaned against the counter. “What can I do for you? I don’t have any jobs for you, unfortunately.”  
“That’s alright, Johnson. I’m here to finally get that thing ready, I just had to get some friends to help me get it completely ready to go.” Kris answered, leaning up against the counter opposite the elderly man. Johnson Nash chuckled a dry laugh and gestured to a large, roughly spherical object covered with a tarp.

“Have at it, kid. If you can get the blasted thing to work, it’s all yours.” he said, straightening up and walking back into the room he came from. Kris smiled and walked over to the tarp and pulled it off.

“Wow…” Arcade breathed. “An old Eyebot. I haven’t seen one of those this close in a long time.” The Follower knelt next to the robot and inspected it. After several seconds, he turned to the rest of the group. “I think we can repair it, what do you think?” he asked.

“That was my plan. So will you guys help me get it ready?” Kris asked, their eyes pleading. Raul crouched next to Arcade and stared intently at the robot.

“Okay, boss. We’ll do it.” the ghoul grumbled.

The group began to work on the deactivated robot, each person in the group playing an important part in getting the robot running. Raul and Kris gently pried panels off under the direction of Arcade. Once the robot’s innards were exposed, Veronica worked on the electronic components while directing Raul on correcting damaged mechanical systems. Kris worked on repairing the damaged armor plating with Arcade, both of them snickering softly as both Raul and Veronica swore loudly as work on the robot tested their patience. Boone mumbled something about not being good around robots and sat on the counter and serviced his rifle.

A couple of hours later, Arcade turned to Kris. “I think it’s ready. Do you want the honors?”

“Of course I do!” Kris said excitedly, scrambling from the corner they had been taking a short power nap. The robot shuddered on the floor before its repulsor rig lifted it to eye-level with Kris. It emitted several beeps and whistles and seemed to vibrate.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, ED-E! My name is Kris!” the Courier smiled, an ear-to-ear grin on their face. They reached out and pulled the eyebot into their chest. The robot emitted several more beeps, followed by what could only be described as a purr.

“You… understand that thing?” Raul asked, his confusion written on his face. Kris shrugged.

“Don’t ask me how, I just do. Maybe it has something to do with me being shot in the head?” Several helpful beeps sounded from the eyebot. “That’s an idea.” Kris replied to the robot.

Arcade blew a raspberry and threw his hands up. “It’s a possibility. I’d say we could run some tests, but knowing our luck, nothing conclusive would come from it.”

“So why did we rebuild the robot?” Veronica asked. She was staring at the Courier and the robot uncomfortably.

“I figured it could help me find Benny, but I couldn’t fix it on my own. But you guys could help me, so that’s why we rebuilt him.” Kris grinned sheepishly.

“So what can it do?” Boone asked from the counter.

“Um… well, he can carry stuff, he’s got sensors that can help us not get killed, and he’s got a laser as well.” Veronica answered before Kris could. Kris released the robot and it floated a foot behind the Courier.

“So… are we gonna take it?” Arcade asked. Kris looked over their shoulder to the eyebot.

“Whatdya say, ED-E? You ready to get out?” The robot beeped affirmatively. Kris grinned. “Alright guys. Let’s go.”

* * *

_ And so, the eyebot known as ED-E joined the Courier’s group, their family. While the Battle for the Mojave and the Second Battle for Hoover Dam loom on the horizon, the Courier and their family can take comfort in the growing circle of support that will be there for them as the coming storm darkens. Because war… War never changes. _


End file.
